


Urges

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, M/M, Scat, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Zhenya has been cleared to return to the Pens, after an illness.Only thing is, he had developed a certain..."interest" in the process.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Kudos: 12





	Urges

As much as Evgeni wanted to play tonight, he's had this certain..._obsession _that was keeping him.

Over the past week or so, he had been out due to an illness. Part of that illness had to deal with his tummy, more specifically his, _*ahem*_ ,poo. Sometimes, he couldn't "make it" to the bathroom. Therefore, he was provided these, well, _diapers_.

The night he was supposedly "better", Malkin still had a thing for wearing those "diapers". Despite the fact his illness was long gone, he now had a sudden fascination with feeling his fresh, nearly-hot waste smashed up against his ass.

That was just the beginning. He took one final deep breath, as he pushed all of his fears of the night aside, and took the ice for practice.

All in all, he practiced a good game. That was until he got shoved into the boards by a few defensemen looking for that puck that was trapped between his skates. With just that hit, Evgeni crouched down in pain, clenching in his soon-to-be mess.

"_Ohh. *groan* Oww!"_

Noticing the nearby incident, a few players came on by, looking to see what happened. Unfortunately, Malkin only cracked under the pressure, eventually messing himself in front of all of them.

Geno grasped his gut and moaned in both shame and ecstasy, as the first log churned out of him. It was so solid, so _girthy_, as it met with the diaper's seat with a squeaky, crackling fart.

"You OK?" Crosby asked, getting in somewhat closer.

"Y-yeah, just--" Malkin attempted to right himself by at least getting up on all fours, only making matters worse. Another log, slightly softer than the last, slipped its way out in the process, beginning to pack up the remaining space

"Ah! Oww! H-_hot!"_ At this point, the smell of his rancid mess caused a few to retreat. Oddly enough, as Geno had enough courage to look up again, Crosby was the only brave soul left, a look of bewilderment all across his face.

"Like it?" Malkin mouthed to Sid, in which he proudly nodded, in a way that looked rather lewd, as if he were saying:

_Like it? I LOVE it!_

Shocked at the response, he played on with it, exchanging a similar look, while patting the noticeable bulge left by his heavy load.

"You change me? Want to?" He teased softly to Sid, who was more-than-excited at this point, hiding an inevitable hard-on. 

"Yeah, you do." 

**Author's Note:**

> All I got for now!


End file.
